


Hunters

by OutcastTrip1995



Series: Sith Hunters [1]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types, Stargate SG-1
Genre: A Star to Steer By inspired, Alternate Universe, Dagorlad and some of the Outcasts are a band of Sith hunting brothers in this 'verse, Death of a Sith mentioned, Minor Character Death, Star Fever, Still vicious though, lots and lots of talking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-04
Updated: 2018-04-04
Packaged: 2019-04-18 11:40:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14212350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OutcastTrip1995/pseuds/OutcastTrip1995
Summary: Sith are deadly and annoying, and their hosts often unfortunate casualties. Unless a certain band of brothers decide they need another paycheck.





	Hunters

**Author's Note:**

  * For [norcumi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/norcumi/gifts), [dogmatix](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dogmatix/gifts).



> For norcumi and dogmatix's Star Fever celebrating their fic A Star to Steer By!  
> I don't own any characters but Dagorlad  
> ASTSB and it's associated character variants belong to norcumi and dogmatix!

“Sith!” 

“An actual one or are you just cursing?” 

Obi-Wan looked blandly at Jack before turning and pointing at the red lightsaber cutting through troopers like a hot knife through butter. 

“An actual one. Dark, twisted and I do feel sorry for the poor soul they’ve hijacked. Releasing an unwilling host is … problematic at best. We should …” 

The Jedi’s words trailed off as a dark blur ran past and charged straight for the Sith, said Sith turning to face the newcomer. Jack just blinked, looking between Obi-Wan and the individual seemingly on a suicide mission. 

“Um … what the hell?” 

It was Rex that answered, his lips quirking in a wry grin. 

“My great-great something generations removed cousins have shown up.” 

Jack was even more confused before looking over to find the Sith being engaged on all sides by a heavily armed and armored group led by the first crazy idiot to charge the Sith. 

“What’s that got to do with old Sithly over there?” 

Rex laughed quietly. 

“They’re Sith hunters. They have some latent Force sensitivity similar to Senator Amidala, but they use it to hunt and kill Sith rather than rip stuffy politicians a new asshole.” 

Obi-Wan continued the conversation. 

“Strangely they have a knack for freeing unwilling hosts as well, they just … dispose of the Sith afterwards. The Jedi Order contracts them sometimes to deal with more … problematic Sith.” 

Jack watched alongside Obi-Wan as one of the group was sent flying, only for another to pin the Sith down so their apparent leader could … talk to them? Jack couldn’t help but blink at the surprising amount of sudden calm from a group that was clearly capable of extreme violence. 

“They’re … talking to the Sith?” 

“Hardly.” 

Obi-Wan shook his head. 

“It’ll probably be some sort of threat … I’ve heard that he makes it hurt if the Sith in question doesn’t give up their host when told.” 

Jack couldn’t help but shudder at the unspoken implications. Whatever the leader had said though obviously worked, they were holding a writhing, screeching, snaky Sith while another member of the group was treating the probably traumatized host. The crunch of vertebrae being crushed in a steel grip was audible even to Jack and he couldn’t help but shudder again. 

“Who are those guys?” 

Again it was Rex that provided the more social details than Obi-Wan, watching quietly as the group helped the shaking former host to their feet and start approaching. 

“They’re the Fett brothers. Descendents of our original template, and just as vicious.” 

He looked at Jack, a serious look in his deep brown eyes. 

“I’d be careful around all of them. Even the nicest of those brothers will stab you if given enough reason.”

**Author's Note:**

> Please feel free to review and tell me what you think! X3


End file.
